The Trilogy Fix
by cullen818
Summary: A series of o/s based on The Fate/Love/Hope Trilogy. Missed moments and after thoughts from the trilogy featuring all of the Cullens. Please read Fate Has Brought Us Here first. Team Jasper Story.
1. Gone With the Wind Fate

**A Series of O/S for the Fate/Love/Hope Trilogy**

*****This is an outtake from Fate Has Brought Us Here, the first story in my Fate/Love/ Hope Trilogy. It takes place right after chapter six. Please read Fate Has Brought Us Here (chapters 1-6), so this will make sense. Thanks!**

*****I can't seem to let go of the Trilogy, so I'm hoping by writing a series of o/s my itch will get scratched. Thanks to all of you who still continue to PM and review asking me to write a fourth installment.**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin Kathy and TwiCarol for continuing to put up with my writing obsession.**

**JPOV**

Bella's birthday weekend was amazing. I couldn't believe how close we had become in just two short days. She was so comfortable around me, and she seemed extremely relaxed in my home. I was happy, because I didn't want her to be a guest here. I wanted her to feel like this house was hers, and I hoped that someday, very soon, it would be. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I had been around a long time, long enough to know that what I was experiencing with Bella was special.

Bella came down the steps with her bag and smiled at me, but I noticed she wasn't as excited and happy as she had been all weekend. Something had changed. I hoped that I didn't push her too far last night, when we shared that intimate moment in my bedroom. I couldn't keep my hands off her, and I wanted to show her how much I wanted her. She needed to be valued and appreciated, and I wanted to do that for her.

"Bella?" I said, as I walked to her and took the bag from her shoulder. I placed it on the foyer floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine. I had such an incredible birthday. Thank you, Jasper, for doing this for me."

She was saying the words, but waves of disappointment were rolling off her. _Had I forgotten something? Did I not make her birthday special enough?_

I took her by the hand, leading her into the living room, and pulled her onto my lap as I sat on the couch. "Bella," I said, as I gently kissed her lips. "I can't turn my gift off, so that means I can feel everything you're feeling."

"I know," she smiled. "I had a wonderful time."

"I know that, but you're also disappointed. I know that my being an empath can be a burden for not just me, but for those around me as well. I'll do my best not to pry, but I'm just curious as to why you are so down. I really did try to make your birthday special, but you had so many rules on what I could and couldn't do."

She smiled. "Jasper, it was perfect. I haven't been this happy in years. I had the most amazing time with you this weekend, and if you're picking up disappointment from me, it's because I don't want it to end. I've been lonely for so long and …" she put her head down and I felt her embarrassment.

"You don't want to be separated from me," I finished for her.

She shook her head. "I know this is moving fast, and I don't expect you to want to be with me all the time, but I'm hoping that you'll still be around."

"You silly girl," I said, as I tilted her chin to look at me. "Do you think that I can be away from you, after what we experienced this weekend?"

She blushed.

"I don't just mean the physical connection. I'm becoming rather attached to you, emotionally. I've shared things with you in these past couple of weeks that I could never have told anyone else. I'm trying not to push you, Bella, but you're all I'll ever need."

She looked up at me and I felt her surprise over my words. I wanted to tell her that I needed her twenty four hours a day, and I wanted her to leave that little apartment of hers, and move in with me, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. She was already having a hard time believing that I needed and wanted her. I certainly had my work cut out for me, and I had my brother to thank for that.

"I'm feeling things for you that I never thought I could. I've been numb for so long, and ever since," she took a deep breath, and I felt her anxiety begin to creep up on her. She was thinking about Edward and the way he left her. She couldn't trust her feelings and that made me sad.

"You don't have to say his name. You just have to believe that I'm not him, and I won't hurt you. Things are moving fast, but I can feel what you are feeling for me. We don't have to discuss it until you're ready, but I will tell you that I reciprocate everything you are feeling and more."

I took her face between my hands and slowly kissed her trembling lips. The tears started to flow down her cheeks, but I didn't manipulate her emotions; she needed to feel this.

"Darlin," I smiled, as I slowly leaned in and kissed away those tears. "Do you understand that I'm not leaving you?"

She nodded in response and let out a huge sigh. I almost felt the weight being lifted from her shoulders. I knew she wanted to trust me, trust us, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she felt just how much I needed her. The 'I love you' was right at the tip of my tongue, but it wasn't the right time. She needed to trust me first.

She pressed her lips to mine and slowly opened her mouth. I took the invitation and deepened the kiss; I would never tire of her taste or the way her lips felt against mine. She was perfect for me and I wanted her with me always.

I ran my fingers through her long hair and pulled her closer to my body. The little noises she was making were driving me crazy, and I knew I had to stop this before I took it any further. As much as I wanted her, she wasn't ready.

I pulled away from her lips and she sighed in frustration. She placed her lips back on mine and picked up where we left off. I laughed into her mouth as I took her face in my hands, and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I have something for you," I said.

She smirked and I felt her desire for me spike.

I shook my head and laughed. "Awfully feisty today, aren't you?"

"You make me feel this way," she smiled.

_Soon, my gorgeous girl, very soon..._

I lifted her off my lap and placed her on the couch. "I'll be right back," I said, and took off to my study. I was back with what I needed in seconds.

She laughed. "I'll never get used to vampire speed."

I sat down next to her and handed her the old hardback book I was holding.

She looked at me and I felt her confusion.

"This is my original copy of _Gone with the Wind_. Since the Civil War is what brought us together here in Alaska, I wanted you to have it."

She took the ancient, fragile book from my hands, and I felt her confusion slowly turn into realization. "When you say original?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I bought this in 1936, when it was first published." I was offering her a piece of my past, and I knew she understood. "It will probably fall apart, since I don't really read from it that often anymore."

"Jasper? This must mean a great deal to you, if you've kept it all these years. I can't accept it," she looked down at it, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I don't have much from my past, actually there is a great deal that I'd like to forget, but I did keep a few things, and I really want you to have this. I thought we could read from it at night, when I come to your apartment during the week."

She smiled. "I'd love to have this. I want any part of you that you want to give me."

"I want you to have all of me, darlin'," I kissed her soft, warm lips and knew I was creating my future.

*****Okay...just little outtakes of missed moments. Is there anything you would like to read? Something I didn't touch on in the original? I'll continue with Fate and work my way to Love and Hope.**

*****Thanks!**


	2. Dealing With The Past Hope

**I know I was going in order with these outtakes and I still have some more planned for Fate and Love, but this one was written for the Support Stacie Auction. A very generous reader, kim312, bid on me and I really appreciate it. She asked that I write a continuation of Hope with J/B/E leading the Volturi. She pretty much left it up to my imagination, and I was very grateful for that. She did request a lemon…**

**Thanks TwiCarol for beta reading this and constantly nagging me to write a 4****th**** installment.**

**Dealing With The Past – Set two years into J/B/E leading up the Volturi. What happens when Mason learns about the trio's unique past? Can a family survive? **

**EPOV**

"Mason, please," I said. "It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it, Dad?" he spat back.

"Look," I said. "It was a long time ago, and it has been forgotten."

"Obviously not," he countered. "If I was able to pull it from Aunt Bella's thoughts, she hasn't forgotten."

"Mason," I pleaded. "As your father, I'm asking you to let this go. It was a dark time in my past, and I've tried to atone for it."

"How did you all hide this from my gift for all of these years?"

"Because it's in the past, and we just don't think about it anymore," I said. "Bella must have slipped up and didn't realize you were listening."

"Does Mom know?" He asked, and it caused me to remember just how much Claudia helped me during that time.

"Yes," I said. "I met her when Bella was pregnant with Cullen. She helped me a great deal."

His next words were painful, for him too, and that's probably why he didn't speak them out loud.

_You raped her._

If I needed air, I would lost have lost my breath.

_You didn't hear that from Bella's thoughts. _I wouldn't believe that.

"No," he admitted. "She was thinking back to her pregnancy and her thoughts wandered. I didn't mean to be in her head, but when she started thinking about what her life would have been like had you been Cullen's father, I couldn't help but stay and listen."

"Mason?"

"Don't judge me," he hissed. "Now I know why you have such a strong bond with Cullen."

"Yours is just as strong with Bella," I said.

"But, you wanted Cullen to be yours. Actually, there was a pretty strong chance that he was."

"Yes," I said. "I did want him to be mine, but there is just so much about my past with Bella that you don't understand."

"I don't want to know," he said. "You're not the man I thought you were." He turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," I shouted. "I'm still your father."

"I don't have to answer to you," he said.

"Mason!" Bella said, as she walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Not now," he said, as he tried to walk out of the room, but Jasper appeared in the doorway and blocked his exit.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, as he sent waves of calm around the room.

"Nothing," Mason said.

"The emotions you're spewing are not very positive," Jasper said. "I felt them from down the hall."

"It's nothing," he said, as he tried to push past Jasper. "I need to get out of here."

Jasper held out his hand to stop him. "Mason," Jasper said, and judging from his thoughts, he wasn't happy. "You may think you don't have to answer to Edward, but you do answer to me. You're in my chambers, and you will treat me with respect, and right now, I'm not asking as your uncle."

Mason stared at Jasper, but refused to answer him. I knew why he didn't want to tell him about our argument, but this was a mistake he was going to quickly regret.

"Fine," Jasper said,

"Jasper," Bella tried to intervene on Mason's behalf, but Jasper's warning glare stopped her.

It was true, we were a loving, caring family, but we agreed that if this arrangement was going to work, we would have to follow certain rules and criteria. Jasper stepped in for Aro, so that made his word final. Bella and I agreed to that, so we hardly ever challenged him; we really never had to. He was fair and just, and in the two years since Aro's departure and Bella's arrival, we ran a tight but peaceful ship.

"Mason," Jasper said. "I don't know what's going on between you and your father, but you are not to bring family issues here. Is that clear?"

"Yes," he said. "But, how can you stand to be in the same room with him?"

"Mason," I said. "That's enough."

Jasper read our emotions and he knew this was more than a father/son argument, and now that Mason knew the truth, I feared that Jasper could have issues with his own son.

"Obviously, I didn't make myself clear enough," Jasper said. "Go find Felix."

"He's training a new batch of newborns," Mason said.

"Well, then I guess you'll be training with them."

"But," Mason began to argue. He knew that working with a group of newborns could be torture, and Felix was relentless. Although we didn't tire, Mason was a crossbreed and he could only last so long.

"Mason," I said. "Do as Jasper asks."

He looked to Bella for assistance.

"Go, Mason," she said. "You come to me later and tell me what the problem is. We'll work it out." She kissed his cheek. Jasper cleared his throat, so Bella just smiled at Mason and then he left.

"Bella?" Jasper said.

"Sorry, he looked so sad," she said. "I didn't intervene on his behalf. I could have argued his punishment."

"We have done nothing but spoil those two boys since the day they were born," Jasper said. "It's our fault."

"They're fine," she said.

"Jasper's right," I said. "We have rules, and you can't coddle Mason and Cullen when we're in these roles. What would the rest of the Guard think? And what about the Elders?"

"Surprise, surprise," she said. "You and Jasper always side against me. Do you think Aro and Marcus did that to Caius?"

"Oh, here we go," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We don't side against you, darlin'," he smiled. "It only seems that way."

"And," I smirked. "I can guarantee that Aro did not call Caius darlin'."

"I can't win," she sighed.

"You win more than you know," Jasper said. "You're what keeps us together. You always have been."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Well, as long as you both know it."

"You constantly remind us," I said.

Jasper took his seat behind his desk. We did away with the thrones and went for a more relaxed setting; a study. It always seemed to work for Carlisle. Bella and I sat in our seats across from him.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Jasper asked.

"The trouble with that radical vampire cell in Turkey has been resolved," I said.

"Peacefully? I hope," Jasper said.

"Well, according to Peter, they refused to stop feeding on the streets in front of by-standers," I said.

"What could they have been thinking?" Bella asked. "Why would they want to expose our kind?"

"I don't know," Jasper said, as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm guessing when you say that it has been resolved, they no longer exist."

"It's been taken care of," I said.

"I see," he sighed.

"Jasper, I know you don't like when we have to kill, but it wasn't unprovoked. You gave them several warnings. That's more than Aro would have done." I tried to reassure him.

"I'm not Aro," he said. "I'm trying to keep peace in our world."

"And, you're doing a very good job," Bella smiled. "There hasn't been an incident like that in over a year."

"I suppose you're right," he said. "It doesn't make it any easier."

Jasper tried so hard to get away from his past, and he felt that Bella and Cullen redeemed him, so he didn't like resorting to battle or killing. He did a very good job of maintaining peace and order, but occasionally we would have an issue where the Guard would have to step in and do what they did best. In those situations, Peter acted as our liaison and in most cases, carried out orders that he knew Jasper would do himself, if he were there.

"Edward?" _Where are you?_

"What?" I wasn't paying attention, and that was something I never did. I was a vampire; I could focus on a hundred things at once. I was too busy thinking about Mason. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Edward," Bella said, as she took my hand. "Is it Mason?"

I nodded.

_You're in pain. _Jasper spoke for me. "Edward, go to him. I wouldn't want to fight with Cullen."

"No," I said. "He doesn't want me right now,"

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Bella asked. "We're your family."

"We're working," I said.

"Jasper?" Bella pleaded for his help.

"Bella is right," Jasper said. "We're here to help you, the same way you're always there for us."

"Why was Mason so upset?" Bella asked. "That's not like him."

"He was upset with something I did," I said, and I wasn't sure how I was going to bring this subject up without upsetting Bella.

"What could you possibly have done? You're a devoted husband and an amazing father. He knows how much you love him," Bella said. "He must have misunderstood."

"I don't think so, love," I said. "He accidentally overheard something in your thoughts."

"My thoughts," she said. "I never think anything bad about you."

"It wasn't your fault," I said. "This was all me."

"He knows about the paternity issue," Jasper said.

"What?" Bella was mortified.

"How did you know that?" I asked. "You can't read minds."

"No," Jasper said. "But, I can read emotions, and the only time you feel that guilty and full of remorse is when you're thinking about what happened with Bella's pregnancy, and the circumstances surrounding what happened all those years ago."

"Edward," Bella said, as she squeezed my hand. "I've forgiven you twenty-five years ago; there is no reason for you to feel remorse."

"I know, but I do," I said. "And, Mason is never going to understand any of this."

"This is my fault," Bella said. "I was thinking about Cullen and his request to become a full vampire, and I started thinking back to when I was pregnant and I guess I let my mind wander back to that time. I didn't even realize Mason was within ear shot. Some vampire I am."

"You always were unobservant," I smiled. "But, it wasn't your fault. You should be able to think about anything you want to think about."

"Edward," Jasper said. "I need you to go find Mason and try to explain the situation to him. Bring him to Carlisle if you think that will help, but you need to resolve this."

"You're worried he'll tell Cullen," Bella said.

"He is going to tell Cullen," Jasper said. "But, I'd like for Edward to tell Mason what happened in his own words. I had hoped that we would never have to revisit that time again, but I think we all knew it was bound to come up."

"Too bad Alice didn't see this coming," Bella said.

"Alice sees everything coming," I said. "Don't let her fool you."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Bella said.

"Because she probably thinks it's time for Cullen and Mason to know the truth and if she gave us a heads up, you would have guarded your thoughts." Jasper said.

"So, it's time," I said. "I guess I better go find Mason."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Bella asked.

"No," I smiled. "I appreciate it, but I think I need to do this on my own."

"Once you talk to him," Jasper said. "The three of us will sit down with him and explain how we got through it."

"And, how we healed," Bella smiled. "I love you and I'll make sure Mason understands that." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I said, as I stood up and turned to Jasper. "Thanks."

"We've come a long way in twenty-five years and Mason will understand that," Jasper said.

"I hope you're right," I said, as I walked out of the room. I needed to find my son and explain everything. I needed him to understand what happened all those years ago. Right now he was jumping to conclusions, but once he knew the truth, I was sure he would forgive me. He had to.

**JPOV**

I sat back on the couch in our living room and reflected on the past few days. First Cullen asked if we would turn him into a full vampire. I didn't have an aversion to it, because if he were going to lead the Guard someday, it actually made sense. But, I could feel Bella's apprehension, and so could Cullen. Then we had the issue in Turkey. I had hoped that we could have resolved that in a more peaceful manner, but according to Peter, that wasn't an option. And, now there was the issue of Mason. I knew this was more Edward's problem than mine, but rehashing the past had the potential to blow up in all of our faces.

"I hate that you're so stressed," Bella said, as she knelt down by my head and began rubbing my temples.

"That's nice," I said. "But, I don't have a headache."

"If you were human, you'd have one," she said.

"I'm that much of an open-book, huh?" I laughed.

"Only to me," she said, as she kissed my forehead. I reached for her arm and flung her on top of me.

"That's better," I said. "Now I can see that gorgeous face."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. "Want to talk about it?"

"Eventually," I smiled, as I ran my hand down her spine. "Right now, I think I just want you, Mrs. Whitlock." I cupped her ass cheeks in my hands and pushed her against my erection.

"Hmm," she smiled, and I felt her sudden surge of lust. "You know with me being on top that does put me in the dominant position."

"I'm good with that," I smiled. "Unless…"

"No," she said, as she ripped open my shirt and ran her hands down my stomach and to my belt buckle. "You just relax and let me take charge." She had my pants off before I could respond. She lowered her lips to my chest and trailed open-mouthed kisses down my torso, taking her time as she reached the area just below my belly button. It was torture, feeling her cool breath inches above my twitching cock. It was a good pain though, and it made me savor her every move.

"I want to taste you, Jasper," she whispered against my thigh, as she licked her way up to my straining erection. "Don't stop me."

I gripped her hair and guided her to me, "I won't be stopping you, Bella," I said, as she scraped her teeth against my tight skin. I growled as she took me fully into her mouth. That was my girl, she wasted no time, and I was grateful for that.

She took the base of my shaft in her hand, as she moved her skilled mouth up and down my length.

"God, Bella," I moaned. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Hmm," she hummed around my cock, and I could feel how much she wanted to please me.

I continued to tug on her hair and that always made her suck me harder, bringing me to that much needed release. I thrust my hips into her mouth, causing me to slide as far down her throat as she could handle, which was pretty far considering she wouldn't gag or need air.

It didn't take long before she had me tumbling over the edge. I never had any control when it came to Bella, and she always knew exactly what I needed.

She looked up at me through her lust filled eyes, as she licked me clean.

"Taste as good as you had hoped?" I asked.

"Better," she smiled, as she crawled up to meet my lips.

I captured her lips against mine, and kissed her with want and desire. I needed to feel her. I flipped her onto her back, and hiked her skirt up over her hips, quickly tearing off her soaking wet panties. She licked her lips and seductively smiled at me.

"Now it's my turn to be in charge," I said, as I lowered my lips to her stomach.

"Just the way I like it," she whispered, as she tangled her fingers in my hair. I kissed my way down her lower body, only skimming over her heated center. I felt her frustration as I smiled against her inner thigh.

"Patience, my sweet girl," I whispered. "I always give you what you want." I licked and sucked on her inner thighs, as I pushed my fingers inside her moist heat.

"Ahh…" she moaned, as she arched her hips off the sofa. "Jasper…"

I continued to move my fingers in and out of her tight body, and she began to move with me. I could feel her climax quickly approaching, so I pulled out of her and spread her legs apart. She didn't protest because she knew what was coming next. I trailed my lips back up her body, stopping to worship her thinly covered breasts. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, right through the material of her dress.

"Jasper," she moaned, as she tried to pull me up to meet her. "Please…"

I was rather enjoying assaulting her breasts, but I could feel how tightly wound she was. I knew it wasn't fair since I had already had my release, but I knew the longer I made Bella wait, the better her orgasm was.

"Stop torturing me…" she cried out. "I need you inside of me now. I know you can feel that."

Now she was frustrated, so I decided it was time to give her what she wanted; before objects started flying around the room, courtesy of her gift.

I smiled as I slipped up her body, pressed my lips against her mouth, and positioned myself at her entrance. She wasted no time as she reached down between us and inserted my rather erect member into her slick folds.

We both cried out at the same time and then I started to thrust slow and deep, allowing her to feel every inch of me. This would never get old.

"Oh…" she said. "So good…"

"Do you like it like this, Bella?" I moaned against her jaw.

"Yes, Jasper," she said, as she wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to slide completely inside her. I continued to move inside her and after a few minutes, she was clawing at my back and screaming out her release. She shuddered over and over, and as I continued to pound into her, she released again. I knew making her wait had its advantages.

"Harder, Jasper," she screamed.

I grabbed her hips and lifted her to me, as I thrust as hard as I could. She held on to my shoulder and kissed me passionately, sucking my tongue into her mouth and biting on my bottom lip.

"Bella, oh darlin'," I screamed. "I can't…" I wanted her to cum with me, so I projected my desire onto her and before I knew it, we were releasing all over one another. It was incredibly satisfying. I lowered her onto the sofa, and dropped down on top of her.

"Thanks for that extra boost at the end," she smiled, as she played with my hair.

"Anytime," I laughed. "Advantages of being married to an empath."

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"Much," I said, as I shifted our positions and pulled her onto my chest. We lay tangled in one another for a few minutes, but I could feel her mood shift.

"What is it?" I asked.

"More advantages of being married to an empath," she smiled.

"Tell me what's troubling you," I asked, even though I already knew.

"It's Edward and Mason," she said. "I hope they can work through this. Edward doesn't deserve to have his son judge him for what happened all those years ago."

"Mason is a very determined young man," I said. "He feels deeply and he loves you very much, so of course he is upset right now. He is feeling all of the anger and shock that we all experienced many years ago."

"I just hope he gets over it and realizes that it's in the past, and it has nothing to do with him," she said.

"Bella," I said. "You need to prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"If Mason, who isn't an empath, can feel this way, well, it's going to be much worse for Cullen."

"We'll make him realize that Edward made a mistake, and everything worked out before he was even born," she said. "I know my son, he'll get this."

"I know," I smiled, when I thought about what an amazing man Cullen had grown into. "I have a lot of faith in him."

"He feels that," she said. "He wants to make you so proud, and I think that's why he's asking to be changed."

I felt her disappointment. "Why does that upset you so much?"

"It doesn't upset me," she said. "I knew the day would come. I can't really explain what it is that's bothering me. We're vampires, so why shouldn't Cullen be?"

"No," I shook my head. "You're not okay with it, and I think I know why."

"Enlighten me, please," she said, as she rubbed my chest with her finger tips. "I want to be okay with it, because I know this is what Cullen wants."

"You're afraid that once he gives up his human side, he won't be a part of you anymore," I said. "But, that couldn't be further from the truth."

She didn't say anything.

"Am I right?" I asked.

"Aren't you always?" she smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me that's what it was?"

"Because I was being silly," she said. "I know that he'll still be my son, but the human side came from me, and now he wants to give that up."

"To be like us," I reminded her. "He's always wanted to be a vampire, Bella, and surely you can relate to that."

"I guess I can," she said. "And, I'm actually surprised that we held Cullen off this long."

"So," I said. "Can I tell him we're okay with his decision? He's waiting very patiently."

"Yes," she said. "If it's what he really wants to do, then we should let him."

I hugged her closer to me, "It's the right thing to do, especially when he takes his rightful place among the Guard."

"Are you going to do it?" she asked. "Because I can't. I've never turned anyone, and I can't start with Cullen."

"I'd be honored to do it," I said. "But, Cullen has someone else in mind."

"Oh," Bella said, once she realized who I was talking about. "Does that bother you?"

"No," I smiled. "It seems only natural. I may be the leader of the vampire world, but Carlisle is still the leader of this coven, and he seems to have a knack for it."

"You're a really good father," she said, and I felt how proud she was of me.

"I also owe that to Carlisle," I said.

"Cullen has so many wonderful role models," she said. "I know he'll be incredible."

"You're really okay with this?" I asked.

"I am," she said. "It's the right thing for him to do, and he's done everything we've asked. He trained with the Guard while attending college. He's managed to stay out of trouble."

"For the most part," I reminded her. "We did have many wild years before we got to Italy."

"I remember," she laughed. "But, I meant since we took on our roles here. He's a good man and he gets that from you."

"The only reason Cullen and I are who we are today is because of you, Bella," I said. "We can feel how much you love us."

"And, I always will," she said.

I squeezed her closer to me. "I love you, Bella," I kissed the top of her head. "With everything I have."

"I know," she said. "You're my life, you always have been."

I had to admit that the day turned out much better than it had started. But, Bella always had a way of making that happen.

*****So, that kind of leaves us wide open for a 4****th**** installment. I'm not there yet, but I left the door open.**


	3. Paybacks Fate

**I wrote this one for Fics for Nashville, but now I can share it with all of you.**

**This o/s is based off of Fate Has Brought Us Here, the first story in the Fate/Love/Hope Trilogy. It's a Jasper/Bella pairing. If you've read Fate, this o/s occurs in between chapters 9 and 10 just after Bella has decided to move in with Jasper. **

**A little lemony, fluffy goodness just because I felt like it.**

**Rated MA**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes, but had to squint as the sun flooded the room. That was unusual. It was usually dark and rainy, but this day seemed to fit my optimistic mood. I was moving in with Jasper. I asked him if I could and he wanted me. It was such a wonderful feeling, to be wanted. I hadn't felt that way in years, but Jasper made it all seem so natural.

I stretched my body and was immediately reminded of the previous night's activities. I was sure I was blushing. Jasper was so territorial. It was as if he felt the need to claim me. I had to admit it was all rather exciting.

He was always so gentle with me, but last night it was different. Images of him bending me over the couch and spreading my legs apart filled my thoughts. I shivered when I remembered him unbuckling his pants and gripping my hips. It was rougher than usual, but I felt like I needed that. I needed Jasper to take control and dominate me. He didn't treat me as a breakable object. He was always careful, but he always found just the right balance. My body constantly craved his touch.

I was a bit nervous when Jasper suggested the new position, but once we started, I couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't stop replaying the moment in my head when he let go. I felt a sense of pride when I thought that I was the one who could bring him such pleasure. Little, human Bella…

"_Oh, Bella … baby, I'm almost there." I knew he was close. I could feel it. He was so lost in me that it was overwhelming. He was projecting his lust, desire, want and need onto me, but the most prominent emotion was love. I felt the exact same way, and I knew that I could never be away from him now. He was my life and I would do everything in my power to stay with him always._

_He gently pulled out of me and my knees began to buckle from our rigorous encounter. He put his arms around my waist to support me. He always supported me; in more ways than one._

"_Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked, as he quickly pulled up his pants. I was his only concern now. I could hear it in his voice._

_I let out a huge breath and pressed my back into his chest. As he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, I snuggled into his neck, "Jasper?" I managed to breathe out. I was exhausted, but he had a way of doing that to me._

"_Yes, baby?" I felt him carry me up the steps, and into our room. Our room._

"_That was fantastic." I knew I was blushing over my admission, but I didn't care. "We were so close. I can't imagine us ever being apart now."_

"_We'll never have to be. Welcome home_, _my sweet Bella."_

I didn't remember anything after that, but I was sure that I fell asleep in his arms, in our bed; the one that we would now be sharing every night.

I stretched for a few more seconds and then I rolled over and grabbed Jasper's pillow and inhaled. It smelled amazing; that autumn-like smell of cinnamon and spice. He often went for an early morning hunt, but he was usually back by the time I woke up. I looked around the room, scanning for a note, but I didn't see one.

"Looking for me, darlin'?" Jasper suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Jasper," I smiled. "Where were you?"

"I went for my morning hunt and then I made you breakfast," he said, as he crawled back into the bed with me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead," I said.

"Some of the dead don't sleep," he reminded me.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"It's fine," he smiled. "It's my new favorite time. I love holding you and feeling how peaceful you are when you sleep. And, I'm thrilled that I'll get to do it every night now."

"I don't even remember getting into bed," I said.

"Yes, well, you were a bit spent," he smiled. "Your eyes were closed before you hit the pillow. I had to pry your fingers from my shirt."

"You really know how to take it out of a girl," I blushed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, as he ran his finger down the length of my arm, stopping to stare at last night's bruises.

"I feel great," I said, as I leaned in and kissed him. "Don't feel bad about this." I motioned to the marks on my arms.

"I try to be gentle, Bella," he said. "I swear I do, but you're so fragile and I'm just too strong. I'll try to do better."

"No," I told him. "I don't want you to change anything. You're not hurting me. I bruise easily. I don't want you to have to think about that when we're together."

"I do," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You never could," I reminded him, as I kissed him again. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He quickly deepened the kiss as he pushed me back on the bed and gently got on top of me. He ran his hands down my sides, stopping at my hips. He lightly gripped them, raising me slightly so that I could feel his erection against my center.

I winced because I was still sore from the night before. He quickly released me, rolled off and leaned on his elbow.

"Why did you stop?" I managed to breathe out.

"Because I was much too rough last night," he said. "You're not ready for me now."

"Oh," I pouted.

"Disappointed?" he asked.

"Very," I frowned, and I was being extremely honest.

He smiled. "I think I have a way to give you what you want."

I felt a jolt of excitement that landed straight between my legs.

Jasper smirked at me as he extended his hand for me. "Come shower with me."

He didn't have to ask twice. I hopped out of the bed and let him lead me to the bathroom. Jasper reached into the shower stall and turned the water on. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner of the room. My breath caught in my throat when I stared at his chest.

He laughed. "Now yours," he said, as he tugged at my tank top. Once it was off, he pulled me against his chest so that our bare skin pressed against one another. He slipped his hands down my back and over my hips, pulling down my pants and panties. I gripped his shoulders, so I didn't lose my balance when I stepped out of them.

He pulled me by the back of my neck and passionately kissed my lips. I reached down between us, unzipped his pants and pulled them over his hips. His erection sprung free and grazed against my stomach.

_Commando?_ I could cum just thinking about it.

He smiled against my lips. I was certain he felt my lust and arousal. He kicked off his boots and wiggled out of his jeans. He took my hand and pulled me into the shower stall, positioning me with my back toward the spray. He stepped in behind me, pulling me close to his chest. I felt his prominent member pushing against my backside, and memories of the night before came rushing back.

"Lust, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You're radiating it."

"I can't help it," I sighed. "I'm so turned on right now."

"I haven't even touched you, yet," he said, as he poured the body wash into his hand. He wrapped one arm around my stomach, pulling me impossibly close to him as he lathered the soap over my neck and in between my breasts. The bubbles slipped down my body and right over my center. He allowed his hand to follow the same path the bubbles took, but he just skimmed over my soft curls, brushing his fingertips just at the inside of my upper thigh.

He tightened his grip around my waist, holding me still as he placed soft, open-mouth kisses down my neck and shoulder. He hitched one of my legs up to rest on the bench just to my right, opening me for him.

"I want to touch you now, Bella," he whispered against my neck, causing me to shiver at the anticipation of his next move. "Is that what you want?"

"Always," I nodded.

He moved the hand that was between my thighs up to palm my center. My hips jerked against his hand.

"So eager," he said, as he inserted two fingers inside me and started to push in and out. I was already so aroused just by being this close to him and listening to his low, seductive voice, that I knew it wouldn't be long before I was screaming out my release.

I threw my head back against his shoulder, giving his mouth full reign of my neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin just above my pulsing vein. That should have been alarming but, because I trusted Jasper with my life, it was more erotic than anything. There was something about an incredibly sexy vampire lingering at my neck that did it for me.

He picked up his pace with his fingers as his thumb found my clit. He worked and massaged me until my legs were quivering. If he wasn't holding me up with his other arm, I was sure I'd be on the floor by now. His fingers were so skilled, but that was the benefit of being a vampire, he was good at everything.

"Jasper," I said, as I felt the muscles tightening in my abdomen and then shooting down between my legs. "Oh, God…"

He continued to gently slide his fingers in and out of me until I had fully come down from my climax. I collapsed against him. He wrapped both arms around my waist and continued to kiss my neck.

"I owed you that," he smiled.

"Hmm?" I asked, not fully focusing on his words. But then I smiled when I remembered how fierce he was the night before. He had taken me so fast that I never reached the final goal; not that I minded because just being with him was pleasure enough.

He turned me around and pressed his lips against mine, and I could feel his arousal straining against my stomach.

"Jasper," I moaned. "You can pay me back anytime."

He smiled as he ran his hands up and down my back, and then led me out of the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, and then he slowly dried me off and wrapped the towel around my body.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because," I smiled, as I leaned in and ran my tongue over his bottom lip. "Now I owe you something."

He scooped me up and let out a low growl as he carried me back to the bedroom.

"I intend to make you pay," he said, as he dropped me onto the bed.

And, pay I did; over and over again, all morning long. _Yes, living together would certainly have its benefits._


	4. A Friendship in Eternity  Hope

**A Friendship in Eternity: Cullen and Mason**

**This oneshot is based off the Fate/Love/Hope Trilogy. You have to read that before this will make sense.**

*****This was written for my very good friend TwiCarol who bought this o/s at the FGB auction. While she didn't have to buy anything from me (I would've written it for free), her generosity supported a very good cause. **

**She requested a little background on Cullen and Mason growing up in the Cullen household. Please keep in mind that this o/s takes place before they go to Italy to serve the Volturi. So, this would be a prequel to anything I may have written about the Cullens in Italy.**

*****Carol - hopefully, I don't disappoint! I hope this brings a little smile into your world. And, sorry it took me so long! Oh, and since you're my comma beta…I apologize! Lol**

*****Thanks Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for beta reading this for me!**

**Cullen's POV**

**A New Arrival…**

I got a new baby. Well, I didn't really get a new baby, Uncle Edward and Aunt Claudia did. But, they said that they would share him with me. At first, he didn't do much. He slept, ate, cried and pooped, and he drank way more blood than I did. Uncle Emmett went on a lot more blood runs, leaving him less time to play with me. I wanted to play with Mason, but the Professor said that new babies needed their rest, but he promised me that would all change very soon and we would be lifelong friends. I think he was right because anytime I was near Mason, I could feel how much he liked me.

**Catching Up…**

The Professor was right, Mason became active really fast. He was running almost before he was walking. Dr. Cullen said it was because he was more vampire than he was human, so his physical characteristics would develop faster. I liked running in the yard with him, and teaching him to climb trees and jump from branch to branch. Sometimes, our dads would take us in the woods and let us run as fast as our legs would take us. Uncle Edward always won. Right now, Mason and I were at the same speed, but I knew eventually he would be faster.

**Dueling Gifts…**

"Cullen!" Mason yelled. "That's not nice."

"What's not nice?" I smirked, knowing he had heard exactly what I'd said.

"You said that I couldn't play in your room." He pouted.

"I never said that," I argued. "Not out loud, anyway."

He was angry and I could feel that he was going to cry. I focused on his emotions and then he started to laugh.

"Stop that Cullen Whitlock! It's not funny." He laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" I innocently asked.

"Because you're making me." He giggled.

"No, I'm not!" I insisted.

_I am, and you can't make me stop!_

"Yes, I can," he shouted.

"Hey," I said. "Stay out of my head."

"Aunt Bella," he yelled.

_Oh No! He always called my mom._

I felt his satisfaction as my mother walked into the room.

"Stupid mind reader!" I said.

"Stupid empath!" he challenged.

"Hey you two," my mom warned. "Cut that out!"

**Lessons…**

"Pay attention," Dr. Cullen told us. "I only have a few hours before I have to go to the hospital and we have to get through this science lesson."

"I already know it," I informed him.

He smiled. "Yes, Cullen, I know, but we need to teach it to Mason."

"I'd rather learn about the Civil War," I said. History was my favorite subject.

"And, your father will cover that in tomorrow's lesson," he assured me.

"Hey!" Mason said. "I thought tomorrow was music with my dad."

"No, that's Thursday," I said. Each family member took a day and taught us a subject. This was fun when Mason and I were smaller, but now it was getting boring with just the two of us. We wanted to experience life outside of the Cullen house.

"Grandpop," Mason said. "Cullen and I want to go to a real school with real teachers and real kids."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Cullen said. "That's just not possible at this time. You know that you're different; special." He smiled. "And, trust me; you'll get a much better education from all of us. We've lived it, and in most cases, several times."

"That's not fair," I spoke up. "You let the others go to school before we were born."

"Yes," he sighed. "But, they were older."

"So, when we're older, we can go to school?" Mason asked.

"We'll revisit it later." He promised. "But, for now, how about we forgo the science lesson and go find Uncle Emmett?"

"Gym!" Mason and I yelled in unison.

"Yes," our Grandfather laughed. "Gym class seems to be in order."

**We Are Who We Are…**

Some of my favorite times were when Felix and Demetri came to visit us. When I was younger it was exciting because it meant Aunt Alice would bring us lots of gifts from all over the world, but as we started to get older, it meant that our training was becoming more intense.

As the years progressed, it was becoming more frustrating for me, because no matter how hard I tried Mason was just stronger, faster and more capable. His strongest attribute was tracking, and Demetri couldn't have been prouder. Obviously, Aro knew what he was doing when he paired those two up.

"What's the problem today Cullen?" Felix asked. "You're just not on your game."

"I'm just not very good at this stuff," I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You are doing so well. Your father is going to be so proud of you. Your battle skills and talent for strategy rival his and you're only 12."

"No matter how hard I try," I said. "I'll never be as good as all of you."

"You sound just like Claudia used to," he said.

I knew there was a reason why my Aunt Claudia had identified with me. She lived amongst the Volturi vampires her entire cross-breed life. I knew I had it better than she did, because my family accepted me for who I was, but it was still hard for me.

"Cullen," Felix sighed. "You are going to lead the Volturi Guard someday. Alice has seen it."

"But when?" I asked.

"When you're ready." He smiled. "And, it's part of my job to make sure when that day comes, you'll be prepared."

"Felix," I asked. "Why do you suppose it's me who leads and not Mason? He's clearly the better candidate."

"Because it's your destiny Cullen and we don't question fate." He pulled my arm and flipped me on to my back, causing me to hit my back hard on the ground. "Now, show me how a leader responds to a threat."

**Boys Will Be Boys…**

"They are going to kill us," Mason said. "You do realize this."

"We don't die that easily." I smirked.

"This is the third prep school Cullen." He reminded me and I felt the panic he was radiating. I replaced it with calm. "Any chance you think they called your mom in to retrieve us?"

"No way," I said. I could already feel my father and Uncle Edward's emotions as they approached the school grounds.

"Oh, shit!" Mason growled. "They're not happy. I can hear what they're thinking."

Mason and I had a difficult time integrating with the human children. We tried public school, but we were way too advanced for that. Prep school was a bit more challenging and we were learning how to "dumb" it down, but we didn't like the discipline. In our house, we were used to the others falling all over us. We didn't have many rules, so it was hard for us to follow such a rigorous schedule.

My father walked in with Uncle Edward only a few steps behind him. They glared at us as they walked into the principal's office. They didn't say a word, but they didn't have to since I felt what they were feeling and Mason heard every word.

"We're fucked!" he said. "Something about shipping us to Alaska with Eleazar?"

"Great!" I hated Alaska. I know that was where my parents got together, but it was dark and cold and I often wondered how my mother even ended up there. Why would she leave Forks to go to school in Alaska? It never made sense and my parents never really talked about the time before I was born. I wasn't even sure how my mother got involved with a coven full of vampires. It probably had nothing to do with Alaska, but it didn't sit well with me.

"They're not going to send us to Alaska," I assured him. "The women in the house will never allow it, and don't be fooled. Just because old Jasper and Edward are going to rule the vampire world, it's Bella who has final say with those two."

I was often curious about the connection my mother had to Edward. We never discussed that either, but I could feel the love she had for him; it was different than what she felt for Uncle Emmett and my grandfather. And, Edward's love for her was just as strong.

"We're not supposed to call them by their first names. My father hates that," he said.

"He hates when we get thrown out of school too, but here we are again," I reminded him.

"This one was your fault," he said.

"You went along with it," I said.

"Yes, but it was you who manipulated that teacher into changing those girls grades to straight A's," he said.

"You could have talked me out of it," I said. "But, you knew that Bree wasn't going to be able to go out with you on Friday night if she didn't get a good report card."

"You had the teacher change the final grades, but nothing in between," he said. "All of her tests were below average."

"Well, that's why I went back into the computer, to fix my mistake. You were supposed to keep an eye out, you know with your mind-reading ability and super sensitive hearing. How did I get caught in the first place?"

"I was distracted." He smiled and I felt his lust spike. Bree was pretty hot, but then she dimed us out to the headmaster, and here we were, waiting to be expelled for hacking into the main computer system.

Our fathers stepped out of the office. I could feel their embarrassment, anger and frustration as they shook hands with the headmaster and apologized one last time.

"Well, thank you for coming so quickly, Professor Whitlock." He released my father's hand and took Edward's. "Dr. Cullen, please tell your father I said hello."

"I will," Uncle Edward smiled, but he was anything but happy.

My father walked over to us and pointed to the door. I cowered before him. Jasper Whitlock could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be. We quickly got up and headed out of the school, for what I was sure was the last time.

**Alaska Here We Come…**

"I had to dazzle him!" My father yelled. "Had to manipulate him into letting us give the school a sizable donation to prevent them from pressing charges."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Really? Because I'm not feeling your remorse," he yelled.

"Jasper," my mother said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Bella," he yelled. "Not this time. He gets away with far too much in this house."

She nodded, and smiled apologetically at me. She knew when to pick her battles, but I knew she figured that I wasn't getting out of this one.

"What were you and that dim witted cousin of yours thinking?" he asked as he paced the room. Pacing was never a good sign for a vampire. He was too charged up. I could feel it. "For two boys who have off the charts intelligence levels, you act as if you have no brains at all."

"It's unrealistic dad," I said.

"What? To expect you to behave when I send you off to a very expensive school?" he asked. "To not hack into a computer system and break the law?"

"No, I mean, yes, but…" I was all flustered now.

"What?" he asked.

"The expectations that are put on these human children," I said. "The way they're expected to perform, to act, to learn. It's crazy."

"That's society Cullen, and you need to deal with it. Those girls' grades were not your problem."

"I felt how panicked they were," I admitted. "Report cards were being issued and I knew the pressure they were under. I wanted to help."

"Cullen, sweetie," my mom said. "What you did was wrong. It was dishonest."

"I know, but I wanted to help."

"By using your gift?" My dad said.

"I know that was wrong," I said. "I won't do it again."

"You wanted a chance to be human, see how those kids lived, so we gave you that chance. Three of them, to be exact. And, what did you do?" My father asked.

I didn't answer. He was doing fine all on his own.

"You used your supernatural gift to aide a human girl," he said. "I hope it was worth it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're out of schools, Cullen," he said. "Carlisle has agreed that you can begin your college training here at home. He'll outline the curriculum."

"But, I'm only seventeen," I said. "I still have another year before college."

"Well, you'll just be really prepared," he snapped.

"Mom! Please." I begged.

"Cullen, school's not working for you and Mason. It's better that you figure it out here before we go to Italy."

"Maybe I don't want to go to Italy!" I yelled as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Cullen!" My father yelled and was in front of the door before I could blink. "Italy is a done deal. We don't have a choice. It's for your future. Please try to understand that everything I'm doing is for you."

"I never asked you to," I said.

I felt his disappointment and hurt.

"May I be excused?"

"Go!" My father stepped aside and opened the door.

**We're In It Together…**

"It won't be so bad," Mason said. "Uncle Emmet will be home with us."

"I know," I said.

_I hate disappointing him._

"Jasper has already forgiven you," Mason assured me. "I read it in his head."

"And the others?" I asked.

"Everybody's cool," he said.

"Great," I said as I climbed the nearest tree. Mason followed me.

"Cullen, you need to come to terms with this," he said. "We're not human."

"Half of me is," I said. "I've never been able to explore that side of who I am."

"We tried," he said. "It's not the life we were meant to have."

"Why is it so easy for you?" I asked as I settled in on the highest branch that would support me. Mason stood on the one directly below me but leaned his arms over the one I was sitting on.

"I don't want to be human, I never have," he said. "I want to be like my father."

"Your father was human once," I reminded him. "Don't you feel like something is missing?"

"No," he said, and I envied him. I wanted to accept who I was. I wanted to be the son my father could be proud of. I just couldn't live up to the future me; the one who leads the Volturi Guard.

"I wish I could lead the Guard," he said, clearly reading my thoughts.

"The job's yours." I smiled.

"That's not what Aunt Alice saw, but I'm going to be there with you, like I always have been. We'll wreak havoc in Italy the same way we do around here."

"Somehow I don't think we'll get away with that." I laughed. "Not like we do here."

"We still have a few more years to screw things up here," he said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Bree's phone number." He smirked that crooked smile that made him look just like his father. "And, she said she and Jillian are extremely grateful for what we tried to do."

"Hmm, well I'm certainly old enough to collect on that gratitude, but you're only 14." I laughed.

"But, according to my school records, I'm the same age as you are. I'm even taller than you." He smiled.

It was true. When we went off to school, our family thought it best that we stay together, so they fabricated Mason's records, so that he could be in the same classes as me.

"But, you are still three years younger than me. Let's not forget that."

"Oh, but I'm a lot older than 14, we both know that."

"In the vampire world," I reminded him. "You're barely a teenager in the human world."

"Look," he said. "I've read the minds of those human teenagers, and trust me, they know more than both of us put together."

I pulled out my cell. "Well, let's give them a call."

"Sweet!" Mason smiled.

**Starting the Future…**

The next few years weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Mason and I continued to get our education from the rest of the vampires in the house. Felix and Demetri came more often as we got older, and sometimes Jane and Alec would accompany them. Jane intrigued me because our gifts were similar. She could bring a person to their knees with physical pain, and I could do the same on an emotional level. The training intensified and I started to find peace with what I was and who I was to become.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning," my father said as he came and sat down on the porch steps with me.

"And, you're okay with giving up your life here and serving Aro?" I asked.

"I knew this day was coming for almost twenty years," he said. "It's what we're supposed to do."

"You're doing this for me," I said.

"I would never let you go without me," he said.

"I'm ready to do this dad," I told him. "I can do this."

"I know you can," he said. "You're going to be twice the vampire I am."

"That's not true," I said. "You're Jasper Whitlock; the Major. I've heard the stories."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Peter has a way of making me sound much better than I actually was."

"Well, hopefully I'll be just as productive in battle," I said.

"Yes, well, hopefully with Edward and I serving with Aro, we'll create a more civilized vampire society."

"Not before Cullen and I actually see battle," Mason said as he jumped out of his bedroom window. "Please Uncle Jasper."

"We'll see," my father rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go make sure the others know what time we're leaving tomorrow." He smiled at us both before leaving and I felt the pride he felt. That was all that mattered to me.

"You're going to be just like him," Mason said.

"I hope so," I responded.

"So, Italy," he said. "It's finally time to be in the Guard."

"Yeah, we have years of training ahead of us and we both have to be turned before we can be full Guards."

"Minor details, Debbie Downer," he said. "This is what we were made for."

"I know," I sighed. "I just can't believe it's finally time. Aren't you the least bit curious about what's in store for us? I mean all of us?"

"Nah, I don't think about those things."

"That's because you've always accepted our destiny," I said. "I'm not as sure as you are."

"It'll be fine," he said as he threw his arm around my shoulder. "We have each other."

"We always have." Mason was my brother in every sense of the word. I knew with him by my side in Italy, it would all work out.

"And besides, who in their right mind would screw with us?" He smirked.

Yeah." I laughed. "I guess it does kinda help that Edward and Jasper will be seated on either side of Aro."

I knew things would work out in Italy. The entire family was coming and we were all starting a brand new life. That was what the Cullens did, after all, and now it was time for Mason and I to take our rightful places along with my father and uncle. It was an exciting time for all of us.

*****Just something fun and light!**


	5. EdwardClaudiaHappy Birthday Lady Tazz

**This outtake was written for my good friend Tammy (Lady Tazz). She is probably one of my biggest Fandom supporters. She's always there plugging everything I write. She's a loyal reader and an amazing friend! So, when I found out her birthday was coming up, I promised her I'd write her a oneshot. She requested an outtake from Hope Will Bring Us Home featuring Edward/Claudia on their wedding night.**

**It was my pleasure to write this, although I was shocked because I took a lot of flames over the original character of Claudia, and the subsequent pairing of Edward/Claudia. I'm hoping that I won't be abused in the form of reviews or PM's over this outtake.**

**Basically, if you don't like Claudia…PLEASE DON'T READ THIS and chose to attack me after.**

**Thanks to ALL my fantastic Trilogy followers! I miss you and this series!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe this day had finally come as I twirled my shiny new platinum wedding band around my finger. I was married. After decades of being alone, I had found my mate. Not only had I found my one true love, but we were blessed by the miracle of a son. Claudia and Mason were my life and I'd do everything in my power to make sure they were happy and secure.

Our day couldn't have been more perfect. We had a small ceremony at the house with both of our families. And, when I say both of our families, that included Marcus and the rest of the Volturi. Even Carlisle was surprised that they made a rare appearance and attended. They usually only left Italy when they wanted to prove a point and annihilate a coven or two. So, for them to attend our wedding was a huge deal. Jasper thought maybe they were trying to keep us close and show good faith on their part, especially since they expected us to come to Italy one day and help them run things. Whatever the reason, I knew Claudia was happy that her father could be there to watch her get married. They weren't close and probably never would be, but that fence would have been a lot harder had he not shown his face today.

While Claudia was in the bedroom of the suite Rosalie had booked for us at the most expensive and elite hotel in Seattle, I decided to call home and check on Mason. He was already a month old and already starting to recognize us. I was certain he'd know we were gone, but Jasper and Bella insisted that we take this evening and celebrate. I let them talk us into it because I wanted to be alone with Claudia and I knew she could use the night off. She and Mason were inseparable, but she deserved a wedding night.

She stepped out of the bedroom and smiled at me. She took my unneeded breath away. She was wearing a short white see through negligee that hugged her curves in all the right places. She was by far the most spectacular vampire I had ever seen. My lips curved into a smile when I heard what she was thinking she wanted to do to me.

"Hey!" She scolded. "You're not supposed to be in my head."

"Well, obviously you're in mine," I countered.

"But, that's because I can't control my gift yet," she said. "You know how to block my thoughts."

She was right; I had done a pretty good job of staying out of her head these past three years. She had even managed to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while. But, now that she was a full blown vampire, her thoughts were more erratic and all over the place, so it wasn't always as easy to block her. I knew eventually she'd find away to control her thoughts and I'd be able to stay out of her head.

"You'll figure out how to control that power," I assured her. "It took me years to learn how to stay out of my family's heads, but I'll help you figure it out."

"And, Mason," she said. "We have to find a way to keep him out of our heads, too. How could we ever surprise him with a birthday present?"

I laughed. "Yes, that'll be a challenge. But, we'll figure it out. Bella and Jasper will have a similar problem with Cullen always feeling their emotions."

"And, I can tell you without being an empath that those two are the most lustful mates I've ever come across." She laughed.

"Oh, I think we run a very close second." I took her hand and pulled her toward me.

You're beautiful.

She smiled and then brushed her lips against mine.

So are you.

I laughed.

"Well, it's true," she said. "And, it's awfully convenient to hold a conversation this way when we don't want others to know what we're thinking."

"Hmm," I mumbled as I pressed my lips to hers as I ran my hands up her thighs and under her nightgown.

"You have too many clothes on, Mr. Cullen," she whispered against my mouth.

"Well, maybe you should do something about that, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled and without reading her thoughts, I knew exactly why. "You like being my wife, don't you?" I said as I ripped the thin silk thong she was wearing underneath that negligee.

She gasped at my speed. "I want to belong to you," she said as she shredded my dress shirt from my body and then quickly went for my belt. She had me undressed before I could blink.

"You do belong to me and you always will," I moaned as she reached for my cock. I lifted her up onto me and quickly thrust inside her. She let out a small moan and I smiled.

"Didn't hear that one coming?" I arched a brow at her.

"Shut up and fuck me," she moaned as she wrapped her legs securely around my waist. I walked up over to the wall and pressed her hard body up against it. I had to be careful not to break the hotel wall during this encounter.

It was always about need when the two of us came together. Our early relationship started out as a learning experience for me. Claudia had so much to teach me about sex and the physical side of our relationship, but somewhere along the way, something changed and I became the teacher. Showing her that we could be intimate and love one another while still bringing one another the greatest pleasure we had ever known. Claudia was a pleasant and unexpected surprise. I never thought I could experience this kind of love and pleasure. She was my existence.

I slammed her into the wall as I thrust fast and deep, hitting all the places I knew she liked.

"Edward!" she screamed. "Harder!"

"I'm trying!" I screamed. I had hoped like hell that when Rose booked this room, she remembered to make sure to pay for the rooms around our suite too.

I continued to thrust hard as I kissed my way down her neck, stopping to run my tongue over her crescent shaped mark; my mark. I worked my way over to her shoulder and gently bit down, allowing just enough venom to penetrate her skin so that she'd feel a small amount of pain.

She screamed out as she climaxed hard all over me and then said, "I love when you do that."

I continued my assault on her more than durable body, but I couldn't hold off any longer. "Claudia, oh shit baby, I'm going to cum."

She gripped my hair and pressed her mouth to mine while I released deep within her.

I carried her over to the bed and then dropped down on top of her, never breaking our connection. I always wanted to be inside her for as long as I could.

"Hmm," I sighed. "That was good."

"Really good." She laughed and the movement caused me to harden again.

"Oh," she moaned. "The advantages of being married to a vampire."

"I shouldn't have taken you so fast the first time we made love as a married couple," I admitted. "But, you make me crazy and I can't get enough of you." I started moving torturously slow inside her heated folds.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through my hair. She tried to move underneath me, but I pressed all my weight on her, pinning her to the mattress.

"Just feel," I said. "There's no rush."

I pulled all the way out of her and then slowly slid back in. She was so wet, so I was able to move effortlessly inside her. I could smell her arousal filling the air and I knew I'd have to taste her really soon.

She indulged me for a few minutes as she lifted her leg up over my hip and ran her hands down my back, eventually clutching my ass. I smiled when I felt her push me against her.

"Too slow for you?" I asked.

"You know it is," she growled as she flipped me over and started to ride me.

I looked up at her and smiled. She was glorious; her long black hair flowed down her shoulders and back while her milky white skin glowed against the embers of the fireplace. I reached up and ran my fingertips over her nipples as she threw her head back and continued to slowly grind into me.

"Edward," she whispered. "I'm gonna…now!"

"You're beautiful when you cum," I whispered. "You'll only ever cum for me."

"Always," she moaned.

A few seconds later I was screaming out her name as I shot up into her tight wet core. I didn't think I'd ever get enough of her. She was incredible and she was mine, and obviously she was in my head again.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she whispered. "I am yours."

I pulled her down on my chest and placed soft kisses on her cheeks. I quickly hopped up and carried her to the bathroom. I turned on the water and drew us a warm bath. As we eased down into it, I sat against the back and positioned her between my legs with her back to my chest. She took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"This day was like a fantasy," she said. "In my long existence only one other day compares."

"The day we had Mason." I smiled.

"Yes," she said as she rested her head against my chest. "I miss him."

"Me too," I said. "We can go home if you want."

"In a little while," she said. "I like being here, just the two of us. It's very peaceful."

"I'm glad you're happy," I said. "I've wanted to marry you for a long time now."

"Why didn't you ever ask me?"

"I was afraid, I guess," I admitted to her. "You were so strong and confident and you had been single for so long that I thought maybe you were content that way."

"I was," she said. "Until I met you."

"I didn't think you liked me," I reminded her.

"I didn't." She laughed. "But, you grew on me and once you came to Italy, I knew you were all I'd ever want."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. "Now we can spend eternity together. I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

"You already have," she said. "You've given me a family and not just you and Mason. I'm a Cullen."

"You like that, don't you?" I said.

"After growing up with the Volturi, you have no idea, but yes, I adore your family."

"And, they love you too," I assured her. "You belong with us."

"I know, I can feel it," she said. "But, I'd been lost for so long, Edward."

"Not anymore," I told her as I kissed her hair.

"You showed me what it was like to love and be part of something bigger," she said.

"And, you loved me in spite of myself. You saw past what I did to Bella and Jasper and you gave me a son of my own. I don't think I could ever repay you for that."

"You already have," she said. "And, I'll love you for all of eternity."

"Me too, beautiful, me too."

*****Happy Birthday Tazzy!**

*****Remember, no bashing. You were warned at the beginning not to read if you weren't a fan of Edward/Claudia!**

*****Thanks for reading!**


End file.
